Shadows and the interlude
by T.Bsct
Summary: Severus Snape and Tom Riddle discover dark things together. SLASH


Shadows and the interlude  
  
A careful and steady hand poured the clear blue liquid into the vial then lifted it against the candlelight. To the alchemist's disappointment, it did nothing but cast flickering blue shadows across his sallow skin. He looked up, suddenly noticing the unusual quiet. The common room was void of its habitual chatter. Thick, sturdy candles were burning from the walls around him, but their dim light fell on the dusty furniture and faded fabrics instead of the students who had been there only moments ago. It was a strange atmosphere to experience: expecting and suspenseful, but for no visible reason. Then Severus noticed the pair of intense grey eyes staring at him through the gloom. The crackling atmosphere disappeared as they acknowledged each other with a customary nod.  
  
'Aren't you going to dinner?'  
  
Severus shook his head at the older boy and continued to work on his potions. He was, in reality, a little startled by the fact that he was being spoken to by such popularity. The older boy, Riddle, had been his pet hate for a while now although they knew nothing of each other. This was odd because most would admit that it was difficult to feel any sort of dislike when it came to Tom Riddle. He was stunning in terms of looks, quietly intelligent, and rather withdrawn for someone so popular, but it was his laughter that really drew people to him. It was gentle sometimes, hearty, cheeky, and always genuine.  
  
For these reasons, Severus refused to look up when Tom's shadow fell over his Potions equipment and he heard Tom address him for the second time in his life.  
  
'That looks a little too complex for fifth year Potions.'  
  
Severus didn't want to answer, but as the pause lengthened and he felt the other boy's eyes on him, he succumbed to the invitation.  
  
'I'm not in the fifth year yet and it isn't for Potions. I'm just working on a divination project. Would you mind moving out of the light; I can't see what colour this is.'  
  
Tom stepped away from the light and drew up a chair on the other side of the equipment.  
  
'It looks pale blue, almost clear, like September sky,' he said.  
  
Severus looked up. 'I used to take divination too, although I'm not sure why.' Tom continued. 'It's a waste of time.'  
  
Severus scowled. He couldn't help talking to the boy. He replied with more enthusiasm in his agreement.  
  
"I'm actually trying to devise a potion which will predict the future instead of using those ridiculous teacups and I'm not doing too badly either." He handed one of the clear liquids to Tom, who took it delicately and held it to his nose.  
  
'Yes, a dark infusion. Where did you get the ingredients for this?' When worry and surprise crossed Severus' face, Tom added, 'you've also got tea leaves in there.'  
  
The younger boy smiled with relief.  
  
'We're not so different Snape. I see your genius even if others do not. You are so quiet. Why?' He gazed intently at the boy from across the coffee table. 'Your soul is burning and yet you totter around after Malfoy when you really want to lead. You are a leader Snape. Use your talents wisely.'  
  
With that weird comment, Tom laughed musically and the moment passed.  
  
Severus, head bent over his cauldron, dropped powdered jute into another of his vials and watched as the liquid turned rose pink. He eyed it cautiously.  
  
"This looks right."  
  
Tom lifted the vial again to his nose and inhaled deeply. 'Amazing' he muttered.  
  
To Severus, he said nothing as he put the rim to his lip and let the cool liquid slide down his throat. The other boy stood horrified.  
  
'I was going to feed that to Sully's cat.'  
  
Tom sat, worryingly poker faced and finally said, 'Now what?'  
  
'How do you feel?'  
  
'A little high.'  
  
'You drank the whole batch.' Severus said, tipping over the empty vial into his mouth. 'It will take me a while to figure out the same ingredients.'  
  
Tom stood and pulled Severus round by his collar. 'You listen to me, Snape. This is not going to fail.' He lifted his arm so that Severus had to stretch tall and put one of his fingers onto the other boy's chin. Staring directly into his panicked eyes, Tom pulled their lips together slowly and kissed Severus deeply.  
  
When they broke apart, Tom laughed softly and his eyes twinkled. 'I felt something. The magic is working. I can see into you Snape. You are like a candle melting in time. The future is dark and light at the same time. You have dissatisfaction and strife but you break free.'  
  
Tom released the younger boys' collar and stepped back. 'What about me? What future holds true?'  
  
Severus stepped back in confusion. 'What about me.' Tom repeated slowly.  
  
'You have power and you are great like nothing before.' Severus' eyes widened as the colours flickered in his mind. 'You are of the dark and it will claim you. You soul will fade before your twenty sixth year and your glory will begin. There will be circles of death around you and you will be great. A skull is your new soul and fear is your weapon. You will be great.'  
  
Tom looked at the other boy squarely, then his face broke into a smile. 'This is definitely not working. Perhaps a little more fine-tuning is needed.'  
  
Severus nodded slowly with concern, then replaced the vial onto the table. He was shaken up badly. Tom moved closer to him and placed his hand gently over the other boys'. Severus could feel hot breath on the back of his neck that made him shiver.  
  
'It'll work out, Snape. Trust me.'  
  
Severus froze against his touch and even when Tom smiled casually down at him, he did not move.  
  
Long after Tom Riddle had left the common room to join the others for dinner, Severus simply stood and thought about what had happened. He put his finger to his lips and felt their swollen passion.  
  
This must be pure hate. 


End file.
